The Corrupt
by kodaistherawr
Summary: Of all the people in the world to be diagnosised with cancer Edd has been. His heart grows dark with no one to truly empathize with him, but once in remission he no longer wishes to be only the 'smart' Ed. This catches the attention of a certain former redheaded bully; will Kevin allow his strange new feelings blossom? Or will fuck everything? College is right around the corner!
1. Chapter 1

Cancer. The bodies biotic Mr. Hyde; a malfunction in the bodies cellular makeup. The disease had been known to beat down those financially as well as emotionally, and this had been Edds life since the middle of 8th grade. Five years of doctors visits, chemotherapy, surgeries and medications.

However, he had been better off than most financially, each hospital bill taken care off as to completely destroy his future. With his parents being talented and well known doctors in each of their fields he was still covered under their insurance, and whatever wasn't covered they paid for themselves. But where others lacked in funds they made up for it with emotional support, the one thing he lacked, the one thing he craved and desired more than anything. So many radiation appointments alone, too many times he had woken from surgery to find no one was waiting for him. No one to comfort him during the never ending painful nights, no one to ease his panic as clumps of hair were discovered on his pillow case. He tried his hardest to remain upbeat and act as if he wasn't fighting for his life.

No one from the cul de sac knew of Edds cancer other than his two best friends, they were there for him in the beginning during the summer before high school, however the cancer spread throughout his body more and more to the point where he didn't start school with the other Eds. But word of his exemplary intelligence the school provided him with private lessons to be held at the hospital and in between doctors appointments. But the absence of his parents grated on his soul; long nights and painful days made his heart darken causing his to become bitter and spiteful toward those who did help him. Ed and Eddy tried their best to be supportive to their sock headed friend still Edd knew they couldn't truly empathize with him, with his cancer, the absence of his mother and father nor his sexuality. Of course, with all that surrounded his life at the moment he was also gay.

He had never meant to tell his friends about his sexuality at least not as early as he did. By the time spring rolled around the second half of his freshman year Edd grew sicker and sicker with his chemotherapy at its highest dosage his kindness was all but worn thin; the fabric of his friendship with the other Eds was unraveling before his very eyes. Eddy had done everything he could to be the supportive friend and be understanding in his time of need but as bitterness overtook his friends warmth and it became more difficult to keep his thoughts locked away. That is until one snowy March Saturday as he visited his friend during chemo, Edd tried to forget about that day and the harsh words exchanged between the two of them. Eddy could no longer handle the pity party as he put it to which the ravenette retorted he no longer needed him to take part in his pity party; this shocked his friend although he kept his resolve. He barely remember most of the words that flew from his mouth that day other than spouting about being the 'gay kid with cancer'. At this point Ed had joined his friends argument, he chuckled at Eddy's response stating 'how he never noticed' heck most of the nurses had. The final straw that broke up the trio was Edd stating he didn't need anyone especially the other Eds; he visibly saw his shorter friends heartbreak at his words he never faltered however as he left the hospital with Ed in tow as Eddy spat 'good riddance!'

And with that the sockhead was completely alone; no parents, no friends, no one. Two weeks of being alone he go the news that his cancer had gone into remission, and just as the sun began to shine again, it still remained overcast in his life. He was able to return to school for the remainder of however he no longer wanted to be associated as the 'smart' Ed because no it was just Edd. He wanted to blend into the shadows and remove himself as just another one of the Eds.

When the fateful Monday for his return to school came around no one recognized him immediately for which he was thankful for, however he could hear the whispers echo off the walls around him. _Who is that? Is he new, I've never seen 'im here? He's cute!_ He had matured physically in his absence from school, before the cancer and chemo he had been baby faced and lanky. However he had thinned out at the start of chemo and became incredibly sick losing his baby face. The doctors insisted a strict diet and exercise routine to unsure he retain some good health; he selected swimming. Over the months he had realized his natural talent for the sport helping add muscle to his once lanky body which helped bring out his strong jawline. Over the summer he had a significant growth spurt catching up to Ed's monstrous height of 6'5, cashing out at a solid six foot. He traded in his button ups, sweater vests, and khakis for black jeans, dark v-necks, and leather right before his return. He still sported his famous black striped beanie however now it was hiding his bald head as his body prepared to grow back hair. Eventually that had been his dead giveaway as the kids from the cul de sac recognized him one by one. Nazz was first followed by the Ed's, eventually Rolf and Sarah and then the rest of his former neighborhood friends. The last to recognize him was his former bully, the star athlete of Peach Creek High, Kevin Barr.

Edd would've been lying if he said he didn't harbor feelings for the ginger, but he'd take those feelings to the grave. Such a cliche, how the nerd had fallen in love with the star jock. Just shy of a year before his diagnosis he became aware of his sexuality and feelings toward his former bully, he was smarter than to expect him to ever requite his feelings. So he fell in love from afar and in silence. He recalled during lunch the same day as Nazz shouted his name across the cafeteria dragging said redhead through the crowd of students over to his table. Apparently he didn't believe the blonde when he told him Edd was back; he remembered the bewildered expression plastered on his face before he tried to resume his bullying antics before Edd put a quick stop to it telling him if he didn't renounce his tormenting ways toward the sockhead he better prepare to watch his back. Of course the redhead took his threat as an invitation to start an all out war between the two young men. Before the cancer and the hardening his heart Edd would have never even thought twice of engaging in physical violence, especially toward the man who he held so close to his heart.

But this was no longer the quiet germ obsessed dweeb that would allow to be pushed around any longer. Whether it was the fact his parents refused to care about him, his abandonment of his friend or the fact he would never know the feeling of Kevin accepting his love, something finally snapped within him when Kevin tested his luck by shoving him. It had been a fight to be gossiped about for months to follow, the star athlete taken down by a former nerd; fear overtook the student body after that memorable lunch hour. People avoided Edd trembling as he walked by, and storied of the fight were stretched to the underclassman as the cul de sac kids advanced throughout high school. In spite of that fight the ravenette was no bully by any means; no name calling or fighting that wasn't Edd's style all he wished was to be left be. A certain redhead refused to leave him be though; he wasn't sure if it was that he partially frightened the athlete closing in on his 6'3 height or he stole his spotlight with the ladies who quivered at the thought at being with a so called bad boy; if they only knew. Or was it simply the fact someone else stood up to him that angered the ginger to seek out the sockhead.

One day during the late fall of his sophomore year he had grown tired of Kevin's outbursts toward him. He stormed off before another fight leaving the jock confused; he didn't pay attention to where he was headed until he was exiting the school making his to the football field. Once he was on the turf he burst with anger and annoyance throwing his hat to the ground, his hair had grown back reaching slightly past his ears, he kicked at the grass before screaming until his rage subsided. During his fit he has neglected to make sure no one had been present; Marie had startled him, she had mellowed out since high school started forgetting her long time crush for him in discovering she prefered females to males. She opened her heart to him nonetheless; a hug, since his diagnosis no one had simply offered a hug to the ravenette. He was supplied with an endless amount of 'I'm sorry's' however those lost their effect long ago. That hug though expressed the first true sign of sympathy and his darkened resolves cracked under this small women's hug. For the first time since his life did a 180 he allowed himself to weep into her arms' no words, no explanation she let him relish in the comfort. At some point Edd confessed all his sorrows and secrets to her as she did the same, they became inseparable. He found it ironic how she used to torment him with nightmares and she became his savior from his nightmares. Overtime Kevin lessened up on his conquest for a fight with him.

Delicate fingers fiddled with his bangs that peeked past his beanie as he reflected on the past few years, his head lay in Marie's lap as they savored the calm silence brought on by the early summer day graced the pair with. Edd sighed, "He still pestering you?" The bluenette questioned without glancing from her book, he bit his bottom lip exposing his gapped smile before he decided to respond "I grow weary of his immaturity, however he irritates me to no end." He knew he couldn't hide anything from the petite woman, "Or you secretly enjoy the attention from him even thought it's not really positive." She shrugged. "Hardly," He smiled, the duo had only three weeks left of their senior year. Edd would be going to Peach Creek University in the fall only being an hour away in the city, however Marie got into Haven Hill, a private art institute, on a scholarship that was five hours away, He's miss her, she was his rock but he knew it was time to move on and not only from Marie, but it was time to move on from Kevin, he just had too.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks, three very long weeks until he could disappear from the cul de sac, from high school and away from that asshole, Double Dipshit. Kevin couldn't wait until college in the fall, he had received a football scholarship from Peach Creek University but he planned on majoring in mechanical engineering, however he knew he grades weren't the best and he'd definitely need to work his ass of to get into the program.

"God damnit," the ginger wrung his red cap in his hands, he leaned back in his desk chair rubbing his hands over his face. He knew he'd have to focus once classes started up, he would worry about that at another time, those were problems for future Kevin. He just wanted to enjoy his last few days of school; prom was around the corner, same with graduation and he didn't want that jerk ruining it all for him. Kevin had yet to get a date for prom, at one time or another he thought he would be going with Nazz; everyone believed they were destined to be high school sweethearts. However she was merely his best friend and the sister he never had, and she had come out to him before their sophomore year not much of a surprise to the jock with how she watched the blue haired Kanker from afar. He once had despised the trio of sisters, but he knew Nazz had fallen head over heels for the girl so he tolerated her for his best friends sake.

In fact Marie wasn't as terrible as she was back in Jr. High, he guessed she just grew up and apart from her sisters and became less obnoxious. In fact, the redhead only had one real problem with the Kanker nowadays, her best friend, the root of his teenage plight, Edd. He couldn't grasp why he loathed the former nerd, whether it was how he pranced around flaunting his intelligence or how he partially robbed Kevin's limelight?

He remembered how the former nerd never started high school with the rest of the dork trio. When Kevin confronted that sleaze Eddy about the sockhead's whereabouts he blew up at him about it. Eventually rumors swam about the school of Edd being taken aboard to Europe with his parents to being too smart for high school to even dying. Of course none of those had been true, because come late March the Double Dork finally returned.

At first the redhead thought the blonde was playing a joke on him but come lunch time she dragged him to the cafeteria straight up to none other than Edd; and not the old book loving dork he had known for his entire existence, no this Edd was a grade A dick.

 _"_ _See I told you Double D was Back Kev!" the blonde squealed with excitement; the ravenette glanced up glaring at who had intruded on his peaceful lunch, "Greetings, Nazz. Kevin." Malice laced in his words startling the two. "Dude where have you been?" Nazz questioned, "Yea why ain't ya with the other two losers?" Kevin scoffed, anger flushed through the former nerd. "And why do I need to be associated with those losers." Edd snapped at the jock as he stood closing the gap between the two by mere inches. "Dude, chill," Kevin spat "You used to be all nice and shit, the fuck happened."_

 _"_ _I stopped doing what pathetic, mundane, simple minded individuals such as yourself thought of me. I refuse to be everyone's stepping stone, that's what the fuck happened!" Edd bellowed; Nazz's gasp was the only noise heard as the entire room erupted into a deafening silence, "What you call me?" Kevin gritted, the shorter sneered, "I called you stupid and boring you Neanderthal." He retorted; Kevin shoved the sockhead only expecting hateful words in return, however he had been knocked back onto the linoleum floor._

Kevin never expected to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter by the one of the dorks especially Double D or all people. No one could keep their mouths shut about the fight for the rest of his freshman year, he was already humiliated enough by being beat up by the ravenette but how everyone was either quivering in fear or kissed the ground Edd walked on, he couldn't understand why someone like him was so… popular.

The next two weeks passed in a blur leaving all the seniors bouncing with anticipation as the end of their high school career came to an end. With prom only being a week away, Kevin could hardly wait even if he was still going alone.

The jock sighed as he slouched deeper into his desk waiting for the last few minutes of class before it was time for lunch. He listened as the teacher droned on as no one paid full attention to her as the seniors had al checked out; Kevin was too deep in thought over summer plans to notice the bell had rung.

"Shit." He breathed snapping from his thought before snatching up his backpack. The hallways were empty as he made his way toward the cafeteria, the ginger's stomach rumbling for it to be fed.

"Psst," Kevin stopped in his tracks, "Hey Shovelchin." Eddy said in a hushed tone, he rolled his eyes before facing Eddy, "What dork." The shorter male quickly checked around the empty halls before answering "You looking for an ounce?" he asked.

Edd was heading to meet up with Marie outside at their spot for lunch, however the janitor was cleaning the floor with a floor zamboni, "Damnit," the ravenette muttered as he turned on his heel, "Guess I'll be taking the long way." He huffed. Edd quickened his pace thankful the halls were desolate of student traffic as he rushed across the linoleum in hopes not to keep his friend waiting.

"Hey Shovelchin." Eddy's voice rounded the corner, "What dork." Kevin's voice added to the mix, he slowed to a stop out of sight from the two, "You looking for an ounce?" Edd shook his head knowing his former friend the bag was most likely filled with sage.

"How much?" the jock asked as he watched Eddy reach deep into his backpack and pulled out an ounce of weed "100 dollars." Th shorter grinning madly, "Holy shit! For an ounce?" Eddy began to fidget "Yea well it's good shit. So you buying or not because I know others who'd like this stuff-" Kevin reached for his wallet "Yea, yea don't get your panties all wadded." He began counting bills.

"Knowing Eddy, that's not pot but most likely sage." Both boys jumped having though they were alone. Edd moved from his hiding spot, " Shut it Sockhead!" Eddy gritted; he rolled his eyes at the scammer "When left on its stem, sage can resemble weed and smell like it as well when burned but without the desired effect." He said turning to Kevin "and knowing Eddy's scheming past it's more than likely what it is." Kevin clenched his fists, face beet red.

"Are you serious dork?! Just grow the fuck up!" he bellowed seething with rage, "What the fuck Sockhead! Now I'm outta a 100 buck!" the ravenette cocked his hip and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well perhaps if you sold actual weed then you would have your money, however Kevin is correct in the fact that you need to grow up and stop with these damn schemes once and for all." He retorted; while the three young men were arguing they neglected to hear the footsteps approaching the trio.

The principal rounded the corner running into the scene at hand; bag of 'weed' held onto by Eddy, Kevin's wallet in hand and Edd in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Vincent! Barr! Sampson! My office now! He shouted startling the boys before he turned on his heel. "Well that's just great! Thanks a whole lot!" sarcasm laced in Eddy's voice as he headed off, Edd glanced at Kevin, their eyes meeting before he to head off. "One. More. Week. Just one more week." Edd sighed.

 **Sorry I took a while to update been a busy few weeks with my little man!**

 **You know the drill! Review etc.**

 **~Koda**


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin and Ed sat outside the principal's office waiting for their downfall; Eddy's voice could be heard from the other side shouting.

Kevin had been muttering things under his breath that the sockhead choose to ignore; the door slammed open the glass threatening to shatter while Eddy emerged his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets as he marched off down the hall defeated by Mr. Thorpe's punishment. Both boys were consumed with dread as they waited for their own impending doom.

"Barr. Vincent. Come in and take a seat." He said, Edd stood first as Kevin huffed and followed. They sat across from him as he absentmindedly stared out the window adjacent to his desk. "Boys, you've put me in a horrible predicament." Mr. Thorpe sighed, "Drug possession is grounds for immediate expulsion." He finally faced the two of them ready to gage their reactions. "What!" they both shouted in unison; the sockhead trembled in his sit, _Expulsion! That means no college! Fuck!_

"Now, now calm down." He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, "I've decided to overlook this and just give you both a slight slap on the wrist." Edd released the breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding in, "Both of you so extreme promise, with Eddward we've been able to raise our districts test score average which in turn has helped our federal funding which in turn aids in your athletics which you happen to be a participant of many numerous teams. The school and myself admire both of you and it would also look bad on my part if suddenly one week before graduation Peach Creek's top students got expelled." Kevin scoffed at his principal's words, Mr. Thorpe shot him a look before continuing, "You both have copious amounts of potential that I don't wish to extinguish with graduation right around the corner." He leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his forehead, "However your achievements and future prospects do not warrant me to forget this. Mr. Sampson informed me that what he intended to sell was indeed fake, however in my eyes you were still attempting to buy the weed."

The panic that had consumed Edd began to disappear but he was waiting for the catch that Mr. Thorpe had hidden, he sat forward in his chair once more glancing from the jock then to the sockhead. The anticipation returned with the principal's sudden long pause, what did he have planned? Did PCU know? Would he go to jail?

"I have yet to inform both your respective schools nor do I intend too. I have also decided to not bring this matter to the authorities. With that being said I do have a punishment in mind for the both of you. Considering this has not been the first visit to my office with your history of disagreements amongst the two of you" Mr. Thorpe admitted , "I do expect this to be your last visit in my office. I could have taken away prom and the chance to walk but I pride myself in wanting all my students to experience all that our school has to offer them especially those that will be most memorable. I am taking away your summer before college however."

"What?" Edd shouted, "Are you serious?" Kevin interjected "I had plans and-" Mr. Thorpe raised his hand, "Well unfortunately Mr. Barr you will have to cancel them. Unless you wish for me to inform your school and the authorities." The jock threw his arms up in defeat "Fine," he grumbled. "As I was saying, starting Monday after school both of you will be doing community service for the school. We had to layoff a significant amount of our maintenance staff but we still need the building kept up with during the summer break."

Simply ridiculous was all Edd could think of, his summer was to be wasted cleaning an empty school with Kevin. "Seriously is that all." He choked practically rolling his eyes at such a trivial punishment. "Do not take my decision lightly Mr. Vincent. I am giving you both some immense leniency here." He cleared his dry throat " Now I want you both to report to the maintenance office Monday first thing after school, got it? Here are passes, get to class."

Edd grabbed his pass and burst free from the room he still couldn't believe he had been dragged down with Eddy's scam, again. And now he had to partake in community service or say goodbye to any chance at a future. Even though he knew he had nothing to do with the whole transaction that transpired earlier but in Mr. Thorpe's eyes that wasn't the case, he also knew better than to argue with the one individual who could easily ruin his life with this, because in reality they were truly getting off fairly well.

"This is all your fault you know!" the ginger seethed interrupting his thought, Edd turned slightly to glance at Kevin "I'd rather be outta a hundred bucks than lose my entire summer cleaning a fucking school with you of all fucking people." He scoffed, "This is fucking stupid." He shoved passed the ravenette as he disappeared down the hallway. Edd was fuming, his summer was taken away and he'd have to spend it with the one person who despised him more than anything. He felt his phone buzz in his back pocket; _Oh shit, Marie._ He pulled out his phone, 6 new messages. "I'm so screwed." He breathed.

 **Marie: You coming?**

 **Marie: dude, lunch is almost over..**

 **Marie: thanks for ditching me :(**

 **Marie: yo you there man?**

 **Marie: ok for real dude? Don't ignore me!**

 **Marie: blahblahblahblahblahlah**

He sighed; he knew Marie was not going to be happy about him losing their last summer together. They had so many plans before school would separate the two in the fall.

 **Me: Sorry Marie, I got caught in something that I'll explain later. You won't be happy either.**

Before he could place his phone back it vibrated.

 **Marie: ok and glad you don't hate me ;)**

 **Me: Ha never.**

He headed back to class to await the end of the school; eventually the final bell of the day signaled the end. Edd made his way out to the parking lot to his car, as he approached his vehicle he couldn't shake the feeling of a pair of eyes on him. He peered around the quickly emptying lot he locked gazes with Kevin who was a top his precious motorcycle. The redhead lowered his helmets visor and left the lot, he shook his head and got behind the wheel, eventually Marie got in beside him in the passenger seat. She remained silent she started the car and left the parking lot.

"Ok, spill it. What happened? Why weren't you at lunch?" she bellowed. Marie was a force to be messed with, he was glad to call her his best friend. She had matured in a lot of ways since his childhood; she still kept her fearless feisty personality. She wouldn't be the Marie he grown accustomed to if she wasn't and eventually her and her sisters stopped pinning over the three Ed's and paved there own paths.

"I got caught purchasing marijuana." He said flatly, she gave him a blank stare before erupting into laughter. She continued to laugh during the five-minute drive to his house before being able to get herself under control. "No, seriously D, where were you." She questioned again, they both got out of the car. "No seriously. Eddy was trying to scam Kevin into buying fake shit and then Mr. Thorpe caught us." He exclaimed as he opened the front door. "That doesn't explain how you were there." The bluenette slipped of her shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. "Wrong place wrong time scenario. I was on my way to meet you when I saw the transaction I merely informed Kevin it was most likely not real and that when shit hit the fan." Marie plopped onto the white couch while Edd ventured into the kitchen.

"Man why's Eddy trying o fuck with someone buzz." She huffed. He returned with a bowl of chips and a six-pack of cola, "You know Eddy, always has had dollar signs for eyes." He took the space next to her; this had been there Friday night ritual ever since they grew closer as friends nearly three years ago. They would eat snacks, order a pizza and binge watch a show on Netflix, of course by the third or fourth episode Marie would always without fail fall asleep and he'd end up changing it to something else out of fear Marie would be mad for him skipping ahead without her. He knew this might b one of the few times they'd get a chance to do this before they had to part ways in the fall He'd miss his punky, blue haired artist tremendously.

Edd had been to deep in thought to hear Marie order their usual from the pizza joint down the road. He shook the depressing thoughts away as she hung up, "Bout thirty." She mumbled as she surfed through the selections on the TV, "So how bad is it?" she asked, he sighed heavily as he tousled the hair under his beanie before taking it off setting it on the end table, "Not terrible. No police were brought in. I still got to keep prom an graduation." He paused; he knew she'd be pissed and especially blames it on Kevin that wasn't partially false.

"And.." she begged, he sighed " And I have community service starting Monday for the entire summer." He said, the controller dropped to the floor as Marie bolted upright. "Are you fucking kidding me!" she shouted "I'll fucking kill 'em both. Oh my god our last summer is ruined!" she pouted. "I know it is and I promise to make it up too you." The bluenette pouted her lips and batted her eyes at him "Promise?" he couldn't help but laugh "Promise."

With that the doorbell rang, he got up to answer, the pizza had arrived, he paid and the two returned to their weekend ritual. And like promised after selecting a show, the kanker girl passed out after a few episodes; he couldn't help but chuckle at her predictability as he changed the TV to another show.

Around twenty minutes to ten the bluenette groggily woke and stumbled her way home, after cleaning up the pizza and pop cans Edd ascended the stairs. He entered the dark room he called home and stripped down to his boxer briefs before opening his window. Movement caught his eyes in the house across the cul de sac, Kevin's room in plain view of his own the curtains wide open with a lamp illuminating said boy as he removed his own clothing.

The jock removed his shirt effortlessly showing off his muscular arms and chest; the sight of his crush began to give the ravenette the tingling of pleasure in his toes all the way up into his groin. He could feel himself getting a hard on; he flung the curtains; they partially closed obscuring his view and lay down in his bed. He knew harboring a crush on Kevin was stupid. The redhead was as straight as they come and even if he visited the closet on occasion and was the tiniest bit bi, Edd was certain he would be the last guy on earth he'd ever be interested in. They pissed each other off too many times too count and got into more fights than necessary. College was the solution he needed to help him rid his thoughts of such a silly crush, he was dreading the arrival of Monday; hopefully the summer would fly by and he would be able to move on from Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend came and went before he knew it the final bell on Monday chimed. The sockhead tried to drag out his walk to the maintenance office, his efforts fruitless, he could only make so many detours and eventually his feet guided him to the office in the back of the school.

Kevin was already waiting as he leaned against the wall opposite the doors as he preoccupied his time on his iPhone. He glanced up hearing Edd's boots thudded against the linoleum, his emerald eyes painted with anger.

"Let's get this over with." He mumbled pocketing his phone.

The office door was propped open; the room was more like a tiny warehouse than office space; cleaning chemicals, trashcans and other various supplies filled the space. There seemed to be on one around, both boys browsed throughout the supplies before a crash came from the back hidden by a few shelves. A large man rounded the corner to come face to face with the duo, "Ah you must be my summer helpers Jason told me 'bout." He wiped his hands with a rag before he extended a firm handshake to the jock.

"Names Marty, you must be Edd," he confirmed after shaking the raventte's hand, "Yes sir." He responded "And the fellow carrot top must be Kevin."

Marty was a large sturdy man with a solid frame that he acquired from a lifetime of difficult labor. He sported a balding crop of burnt ginger hair on his head with warm, welcoming cerulean eyes. He had a hearty laugh as well, the kind of laugh you always heard no matter how tough of a day the man was having.

Marty had old school values; if you wanted something you worked hard for it, because you wouldn't value it as much as if you were just handed everything. Unfortunately college was one of those things that were just always out of his grasp even through years of hard work and dedication. He never stepped foot out of Peach Creek even after graduating from 'ole PCHS, I guess you could say he was a creature of habit

Marty sat himself at his desk and ushered for the two to sit across from him. "So Jason didn't give me any directions on what to exactly do, just that this was a summer punishment for 'ya." He scratched at his stubble before continuing. " So I was thinking of doing something like they do with community service with hours per work and the like. I know you both only have about twelve weeks or so before both of ya gotta pack up and go to college."

The older ginger leaned back in his chair while he sighed mulling over what to do, "How bout this four hours a day for four days a week at twelve weeks and if my math is correct that totals out 'ta 192 hours. Now I don't mind givin' ya the last eight on the house just to give ya both an even 200 hours, so ya can put it on your resumes and the like." Marty sat forward again resting against his desk, "I do expect you to be on time and to work hard. No piddlefarting around."

Kevin chuckled at the mans choice of word "Something funny boy." Marty barked, Kevin nearly jumped out of his skin, "Uh no sir." He replied meekly.

"Alright, you can leave your stuff here," pointing to the side of his desk "And follow me" the three got up exiting the room; they walked past the cafeteria until Marty stopped in front of a locked closet. He pulled a large set of keys from his jumpsuit pocket; he searched through an array of different colored and sized keys before settling on one to unlock the door. Only a select few cleaning supplies decorated the lone shelf occupied the room along with a mop bucket and boxes upon boxes of fluorescent bulbs.

Both boys remained quiet as they awaited their first task, "Today you'll both be checking the lights and changing any that have burned 'ta a crisp."

He handed the enormous set of keys to Edd, "The key with the green cover turns off the lights so you don't die. The switch is at the end of the hall, there's a cart to help ya carry the bulbs and the ladder is on the back wall. If ya need anything I'll be in my office and you're free to go at six thirty." He walked off the way they had come.

"Let's go." Edd sneered as he pulled out the cart and placed several boxes on it, Kevin searched for the Ladder as the sockhead started down the first hall.

The next few hours dragged on as the ginger and raventte attempted to complete the project assigned to them, but nearly five boxes of broken bulbs later and many trips back to the closet to retrieve more they were finally relieved to see it was six thirty.

After returning the cart and ladder to the closet Kevin and Edd trudged back to the maintenance office.

"So how'd ya do?" Marty inquired, Edd leaned over to gather his belonging Kevin barged into him aggravation rolling off him in waves. "Boring. Broke a bunch of shit." He shrugged while he slung his pack over his shoulder. "Eh, it happens." He turned his chair to face them, "Normally I'd like ya to be here on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays but seeing as prom is Friday I'd like ya both to come by Thursday instead. Alright?" he said "Whatever," the jock muttered walking from the room, "Have a good night Marty." Edd said before he left as well.

The drive back home was long awaited as he pulled into the driveway, once inside Edd slipped off his shoes ascended the stairs and entered his dark, cool room. He removed all his clothing down to his boxer briefs before allowing his bed to claim him. He reached down and pulled his phone form his jeans settling back into bed. Three new messages awaited him, two from Marie and one from an unknown.

 **Marie: Good luck with your community shit.**

 **Marie: OH and she said yes!**

 **Unknown: thanks cleaning up all the bulbs I broke…**

The unknown number had to be Kevin he couldn't think of any one else he had recently given out his number to. Plus Kevin did break five boxes of bulbs earlier today. And he did clean them up.

 **To Marie: Thanks and congrats I told you she would.**

 **To Unknown: Who is this?**

7 o'clock was rapidly approaching without a response from neither the bluenette nor his "mystery" contact. He set his phone on his nightstand reaching for his TV remote and xbox controller, he turned both on and immediately went to Netflix selecting a show at random. He watched with absentmindedness, eyes half lidded he sunk deeper into the comfort of his large bed his parents insisted he have along with the master bedroom in lieu of their constant absence in his life. The raven haired boy forced the thought of them from his mind just as a loud buzzing pulled him wide awake with an over exaggerated sigh he reached for his iPhone. _Marie I swear,_ he thought as he unlocked his phone.

 **Unknown: Kevin. Still think you an ass but not totally.**

The sockhead smiled slightly before replacing his phone on the nightstand and finally drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days came and went, the classes were boring as most of the teachers didn't feel it was necessary to give any assignments to the seniors. Everyone was in good spirits for the prom and the summer break. Community service wasn't as bad as he originally had thought, Edd still got into a couple heated arguments with Kevin but nothing like the brawls they've gotten in in the past.

Late in the night he would receive a random text from Kevin of nothing of too much importance; asking him if they had any homework in on of their shard classes or if it was going to rain the next day. His latest odd text he received right before lunch was inquiring about prom and if he was going. The sockhead choose to ignore the gingers curiosity, why would he ask such a question?

One minute he can't stand Edd then the next they were having a normal conversation as if they've been good friends for years. Was he hiding an ulterior motive, for when the ravenette let his guard down only to be ambushed? He refused to allow such a thing no matter if he held feelings for him

Thursday was the final day for the seniors even if Friday was the "official" last day. Friday was senior skip day and all the teachers knew better than to expect any seniors to be in attendance that day.

The final bell of the day sang through the halls as Edd bolted from his last class and practically sprinted to the maintenance office. He strolled through the open door and set his bag down beside Marty's desk. Neither ginger had yet to arrive to pass the time he pulled out his phone.

 **To Marie: Want go to the diner later tonight?**

He kept his phone out awaiting a response, a minute or two later Kevin walked into the room while simultaneously his phone alerted him Marie had responded.

 **Marie: Hows 9? Mind if Nazz joins?**

 **To Marie: 9 is perfect and of course. I'll meet you there.**

Edd pocketed his phone in his back pocket right as Marty made his appearance, "Zamboni's!" he cried, they both must have given a strange look to the man for the enthusiastic look that painted his face fell in moments "What? They're fun and you can ride 'em."

A pregnant silence flooded the room, neither boy daring to speak; it was Kevin who finally voiced his concerns. "Um what do they do?"

Marty shook his head, "They clean the floor!" he blurted, "I thought you used a mop for that." Marty sighed before he left the room a clear command to follow him.

Three floor Zamboni's sat outside in the hall, they each looked more worn than the last. Edd guessed it was true that the district was suffering fiscally if they kept these beaten down rusty machines.

"We only use mops for small messes, locker rooms, and the like. So how bout I'll handle the north side of the building and you boys handle the south." He suggested.

"Wait that's more work for you." Edd said, Marty shrugged and hopped onto the first machine, "That's why I make the big bucks, plus I can guarantee I'm faster at it." He chuckled. The machine sputtered to life and Marty began to take off down the hall, both boys began too panic having now clue how to operate the machines. "Wait! Hold up." Kevin freaked out hopping onto the next one soon followed by Edd.

The old redhead burst into hearty laughter at the scene displayed behind him, he looked back "Turn the key to start, the pedals work like a car. Press soak to wet the floor the brush does the rest. Good luck boys!" before they could ask any other question his laughter was echoing in the distance.

Driving and controlling them was easier said than done. The machines were so outdated the steering was shot and took all concentration to move in a straight line. Not to mention you had to repeatedly punch the soak button to get anything to come out and the brush sounded like it would fly off any second. Of course Edd had been nearly soaked when he went to inspect if the machines were clogged when nothing came out when they first attempted to press the soak button. The half the time spent was Kevin getting Edd unstuck from a corner because his Zamboni had extreme difficulty turning and wouldn't go into reverse.

Eventually the floors on the south side of PCHS were squeaky clean and the duo was able to park the machines outside the maintenance office. Marty was nowhere in site as they scooped up their belongings and hastily rushed out the building.

Edd flew into his driveway and rushed inside, up the stairs and into the bathroom. The sockhead had lost track of time attempting to clean the floor for it was a few minutes past 8 o'clock. He quickly stripped down to nothing as he warmed up the shower to clean off whatever floor cleaner they used in the Zamboni's that had accidentally sprayed him.

He stepped into his shower allowing the water to soothe his aching muscles and subdue his throbbing head. Once he was thoroughly clean he got out wrapping the towel around his waist and strolled back into his room. Edd reached through his curtains to open his window; a cool breeze ghosted over his skin and a shiver shot down his spine.

"Fuck," he sighed, a tingling crept from his toes into up into his groin as wave of pleasure slid down his backside making him arch his back a bit. _Do I even have time?_ He wondered silently. He looked at his phone it was nearly eight thirty, _if I'm quick and don't make a fucking mess._ The last thing he needed was to neglect this and have it consume his thoughts for the evening.

Edd gripped his ever-hardening erection and made quick work at a goal of release while he used his towel as a landing zone.

Once he was finished riding out his self-orgasm he threw the soiled towel into the hamper before grabbing a fresh pair of underwear; eight forty-five, there was still time to spare. He pulled on a dark wash pair of jeans, a white cotton V-neck and threw a red plaid flannel. He threw on his old beat up vans before he grabbed his black beanie, phone and keys as he rushed down the stairs and out the door. He finished rolling up his sleeves before getting behind the wheel.

The diner was barely a ten minute drive from his house, he pulled into the parking lot just as the clock struck at nine on the dot. He figured Marie would be a few minutes late so he entered the restaurant and took a booth big enough for the him and the two girls.

He ordered a milkshake as he waited and kept busy on his phone, to keep the other people from school form bothering him. He heard the door chime as more customers filed in. Marie being on of them, she approached the table with an odd look upon her face.

"Dude I'm sorry were late and please don't freak.. but she invited him." she said as she slid into the side opposite him. The ravenette slammed his head down onto the table, "Lovely." He muttered, "Yea apparently she forget she said they would chill so she kind of guilt tripped us both..." she let her sentence trail off as said blonde sat down next to Marie. "Where's fire crotch?" she questioned Nazz, "Trying to find a spot to park."

As if on queue the ginger walked through the door and made his way over to their table. He reluctantly sat next to the sockhead as he shot daggers at his best friend.

The group ordered, once their waitress left an uncomfortable silence loomed over the table, as the girls were overly affectionate while the boys fidgeted in their seats. Nazz was he first too break the silence, "Double D are you going to prom?" Edd had his head resting on his fist when she spoke he side glanced at the small blonde "Edd please, and unfortunately your lovely girlfriend hear has blackmailed into going." He leaned back into the booth, "Whoa," Kevin interjected beginning to get interested in the conversation "blackmail?"

Cobalt met viridian, a fight for dominance as they stared each other down hoping the other would give in. "Shit man, must be some awful blackmail if your going to a social event." Nazz broke the two from their concentration. "Yes, it is some deep heavy shit." He cooed, peeking at the redhead who seemed to be lost in thought as he stared intently at the raven-haired boy.

He readjusted his sitting position allowing his knee to bump against Kevin's, but nothing no flinch, no nasty remark. _No, stop it._ He thought as he withdrew his knee. "Do you have a date?" Nazz pulled him out of thought once more, he shook his head. The blonde pouted at him, he chuckled at her reaction before she responded again "Was there anyone you had in mind or what?"

He sighed at her question, "Of course," he paused deciding how to handle this delicately. "However, they aren't interested in me in that manner." She flopped back into the booth at his answer, "I'm sorry Edd, that must suck. Do you know if they have a date?" The waitress returned with there food and placed in front of them. He shook his head once more "No, we aren't in the same social group so we hardly talk." He grabbed a fry from his plate and ate it.

"That's a shame, how come you just didn't ask them?" he was beginning to wonder if she know who he was referring to with all the questions "It's.." he sighed "it's not an easy thing to walk up to someone you harbored deep emotional feelings for years and just ask them randomly out." She seemed satisfied with his answer as she nodded, "Well I hope they realize how much of a catch you are before someone else snatches you up." He nodded slightly hoping the same thing and also praying they never did.

"Well hopefully the chick will come to her senses." Kevin voiced as he finished his burger, _the idiot,_ he thought. He nodded solemnly "Yea, chick." He whispered the last part hoping neither Nazz nor Kevin heard him.

The group decided to call it a night as they left the diner, Edd headed over to his car as a firm grip held onto his shoulder. He was slightly surprised to see Kevin holding onto him, then dread consumed the sockhead. Did he realize he was talking about him back in the diner, _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_ His breath hitched in his throat waiting for Kevin to speak, "Look, you don't have a date. I don't have date, and the girls are going together." He paused as if trying to find his words. _Wait is he?_

He began to sweat, "I've heard some people get their shit in a twist if gay couples show up to prom and get kicked out. I don't wanna see that happen to Nazz. I know there's no problem at school well 'cause they keep a low profile." His heart sowed down a bit as Kevin spoke, "But you mind helping me give them both a great time maybe pretend to be their dates so they don't get kicked out? And once it's clear just keep an eye on 'em? I think if people see us protecting 'em they'll be okay.." he let his rambling trail as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Edd nodded at the gingers request, he had initially intended to keep both girls safe from any hate or possible violence. "Of course," he responded.

Jade and Cyan locked together as they swam inside their own thoughts before Kevin abruptly pulled away from their trance, "Ok, alright. Good, um I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he quickly headed over to his bike leaving a slightly bewildered sockhead standing outside his car.

Once home he hurried inside needing to find release once more, being so close to Kevin for so long did things to him. He tried to control himself but unfortunately his body and soul had other plans for him.

His thoughts drifted deep into the gutter imaging his deepest desires as he pumped his erection, this time allowing himself to pleasure himself as long as his body would allow him.


	6. Chapter 6

He finished adorning the ends of his sleeves with cufflinks before reaching for his black vest and securing the silky cloth around his broad chest. He tousled his untamed orange locks for what seemed to be the umpteenth time; Nazz had practically begged him to go without his beloved cap for the night and the jock had a feeling he'd be moving his hair out of his face for majority of the night.

He had opted for a tie in hopes it would be easier to finish off over a bowtie, but he realized it was just as difficult. He huffed before leaving his room, "Pops?" he called out.

The older Barr man had been more excited for today than his son, enough to request to go in later for work. "Lemme guess your tie?" he heard the man calling from the living room; a baseball game could be heard coming from the TV. Kevin descended the stairs making way to where his dad sat on the couch.

He stood in front of him blocking the game obviously desperate to finish getting ready, his dad huffed overdramatically "Boy I swear I'm gonna strangle you with it." He stood up adjusting the silky cloth before tying it off "Couldn't wait until a commercial."

The older ginger gripped firmly at his shoulders, "I'm proud of ya'" he stated before giving him a hearty pat on the back.

"So…whose all going in your group?" he asked as he plopped back down onto the couch. He wasn't too sure how his dad would react to him going in a group with Double dipshit; there had been numerous times he had come home with a broken nose or black eye and his dad asking 'in blue blazes' had happened only to spend hours convincing him he wasn't being bulled in the traditional sense of the meaning and the other guy hadn't come out any better.

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well Nazz and Marie are going together," he said "and so is Edd." His dad glanced at him with a quizzical look, "Ain't that the smart Vincent boy who became a badass?" he asked. Kevin nodded, "I wouldn't say a badass more like a douche."

The older man sighed scratching at his growing stubble, "Well from what I've heard and seen, well lack of seen, he hasn't had the best parental upbringing." Kevin shifted on his feet, not entirely caring if Edd had good parents or not did'nt warrant him being an ass to anyone. Or did it? Would he be a total dick if his dad was never around after his mothers passing?

He shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe." He huffed answering his own question.

The doorbell rang eventually pullng both Barr men from the gam flashing in front of them. The older of the two jumped up to answer the door, "Well Nazz don't you look beautiful." He side stepped allowing the blonde to enter.

And she did look beautiful, her hair had been pulled to the side and hung in ringlets, she wore a one-shouldered silky blue form-fitting gown. At one time or another he thought they'd be together but he knew deep down the love he felt for her was only brotherly, she loved Marie and he was happy for her. The redhead only wished he too could one day relish in such feelings.

"Where's Marie?" he asked her, she jutted her chin across the street, "Getting Edd." She said nonchalantly, the jock never thought in his wildest dreams he would be going in a group to prom with Double D. Nor did he ever fathom the raven haired boy becoming such an off-standish douche. Yeah, he knew his parents were never around neither was his own dad that didn't turn him into the worst person in the world. Come to think of it he never even saw any other vehicle parked in the driveway across the street since before middle school, other than his own or every so often Marie's beat up Taurus. Did his parents ever visit?

Everyone in the cul de sac knew the Vincent's were a physician power couple off wherever such a highly esteemed doctors were; saving lives or whatever it was they did. Did they talk to him ever? Call? Write? Text? Anything? At least he saw his pops occasionally on the weekend or the early mornings when the younger was rattled with insomnia and night terrors and the older coming home from a double shift. But he knew his day loved him and cared for him the best he could. Did anyone love Edd?

"Alright Well I want some pictures." His pops said breaking him from his thoughts. Nazz's eyes sparkled at the words that left the older mans lips. She was the selfie queen and her Facebook and Instagram backed her title up.

After a few thousand pictures Marie walked up beside his pops, her normally wavy hair was straight with a sparkly headband, she wore a strapless light blue that closely matched her girlfriends in style. "Marie!" she greeted cheerfully then she gasped. A tall dark man stepped next to the bluenette. He wore all black; black dress pants, black button up, black vest, elegant black dress shoes. The only vivsble color was a bowtie that matched Marie's dress; he had a long face with a strong jaw. Jet-black hair lay at his nape rolled into a bun; a few lose tendrils wisped around his eyes. "Oh Edd you look so handsome." The jock's best friend breathed, there was no way this was Double Dipshit, where was his hat? "Thank you, Nazz. You look stunning, Marie is extremely lucky." His voice ricocheted in his mind, has his voice always been so _deep_.

"You should go without it more often." She winked, he chuckled "Perhaps, however it took quite a bit of convincing on Marie's part to get me to go without." She shook her head, "Sounds like we both had the same idea too get you both out of your hats." Marie teased toward a hatless Kevin, he rolled his eyes at her comment.

With that his pops took another thousand photos assuring Nazz he'd print all of them out for her and Marie. Another ten minutes of arguing whose car they'd be taking they settled for Edd's dad's car. A 2010 Rolls Royce Phantom, Kevin had to keep from drooling, this had to be easily a 300k-dollar vehicle. The girls climbed into the back for a bit of privacy. He took shotgun glancing at the mileage, 203 miles. He snorted of course, the small group left the comfort of the cul de sac eager to start the night they'd remember for the rest of their lives.

Another twenty minutes on the freeway they arrived at the venue prom was being held at. After parking they located the banquet hall with the sign that read 'Peach Creek Prom' out front. The lights were dimmed with several tables covered with white table clothes were scattered around the large room, at opposite walls were long tables filled with food and drink for the wild dancing students. Everything was already in full swing; a large crowd was gathered on the dance floor while a few others lingered throughout.

Eventually Kevin's uneasiness dissipated and he began to enjoy himself; he danced with Nazz and Marie as well as the few girls that found their bravery and asked him to dance. He even noticed Edd dancing with Marie and few times. Before the small group noticed almost three hours had passed, prom was set to end at half past ten. The redhead's stomach growled with hunger, he pulled himself from the dance floor and made his way over to one of food tables. He pied spaghetti on his plate and took a handful of rolls. He spotted Edd close by with his own plate seated at a table, the ravenette was swirling the last bit of noodles around his plate staring absently at the dance floor.

The ginger poked awkwardly at his food, taking a mouthful. A slow song replaced the upbeat pop song that had just ended; Kevin watched all the couples hold onto one another, Nazz and Marie being one of those couples. If he didn't know any better he would've thought they were simply best friends. However, the fact they began sloppily swapping spit proved otherwise, he noticed Edd tense up in the seat next to him at the sight.

He had never seen the sockhead so uneasy at the site of the two girls being so intimate, he watched Edd practically vibrating in his seat. Edd side glanced at the jock before returning his gaze back to the dance floor. Kevin followed his line of site, the two girls got more heated in their actions and a few people had taken notice and not in a positive light. Especially one girl in particular, Tara; she was you typical Christian bible thumping homophobe. She had been dancing with her date only to stop and glare at Nazz and Marie in total disgust.

Tara stomped over to the duo reaching for Nazz's curls to yank her away from Marie's grasp, "Disgusting filthy faggots!" she spat, both Kevin and Edd were up in a flash and raced over to their friends side. "Tara stop!" the jock shouted, the scene was slowly gathering everyone's attention.

"No, there is no need for such vile filth here!" Tara retorted, "Who cares Tara, just let them be they were hurting no one." Edd stepped in. Marie held a sobbing Nazz in her arms stroking her ruined updo. "Why do either one of you care. Huh, does that nasty shit turn you on or something." Kevin snorted, "Nazz is my sister I'll defend her to the end!" the ginger said.

"Still its an abomination, I don't see why two straight guys are defending these lowly fags." She glowered, Edd clenched and unclenched his fists several times, he was seething with intense raw rage, "Why do you care what they do and who they love." Edd said through gritted teeth. "Why do you care?" Tara argued, "Does it matter?" he snapped, Tara shook her head her fake blonde hair moving as she did. "Yes, god says those who are fags don't deserve to live. They choose to be like this so they don't deserve life."

"Wha the fuck does that even mean?" Kevin interjected, Tara took a step closer to Edd never moving her gaze from him, "They do not choose this no more than you choose to be a fucking bitch!" Edd growled. Tara narrowed her eyes, "You don't know anything, don't defend these disgu-" Edd caught her off before she could finssh. "I know exactly because I'm gay!" he shouted.

If their little scene had caught any attention before, it definitely had everyone's focus now. Tara's mouth hung open at Edd's revelation, if she had a retort planned out she didn't voice it whatsoever before she stomped off. Marie had let go of a now calm Nazz to comfort Edd. All Kevin could do was stare at the ravenette; the man was visibly shaken at coming out in order to defend both girls.

Edd snuck a glance at the jock, "You're gay.." was all Kevin could muster, with that Edd sprinted from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

This was not how he had things planned; he never wanted to come out least to the entire PCHS senior class. No this was disastrous. Just simply, horridly disastrous. However he couldn't allow Marie and Nazz to be ridicule like that in front of all their friends; the late May night was warm as Edd slowed his sprinting down once he was free from the building. His breath came out shaky and his body shook from the events that just took place.

He leaned up against a pillar to get himself under control; he refused to allow anyone to see him in such a state. He ran his hand through his inky locks loosen the hold his bun had on his hair. A heavy sigh escaped his lips; he could feel a migraine coming on today was just not his day.

Edd's heart finally calmed down only to startled once more as someone held onto his shoulder, he was prepared for someone to cause drama over his sexuality and he was more than ready to give them what's what. He clenched his fist ready to connect it to whoevers jaw only to find a certain redhead at the other end of his swing. "Oh shit!" the jock exclaimed dodging just in time.

"Fuck shovel chin. I thought I would have to hurt someone." He berated, "Nah, it's alright."

The ravenette returned his gaze back out to the parking lot not wanting to make conversation, the only sounds were the guests inside mingled with the rushing of cars speeding by on the nearby freeway. He gritted his teeth as the pain of his headache finally blossomed full force along his forehead; he had never planned to come out this way nor at all to the to kids that he grew up with. But he knew he couldn't allow Tara to bash on his friends that would just be another win for the homophobes that stalked the halls of school. He thanked any all mighty deity that he would never have to see them after gradation.

"So… I'm the only straighty in this odd ball group?" Kevin's humorous voice pulled Edd back too reality, the raven-haired just simply nodded not wishing to look at him. "Cool." He furrowed his brows in confusion; he was ok with this? Yes, he knew Kevin and himself weren't the best of friends and didn't quite see eye to eye on several things. But he didn't care what his preferences were in the romance department; yes his dearest and closet friend was gay, however they had been close since they were in diapers practically. Edd had been nothing but troublesome since he went into remission.

"You peg me for someone who wouldn't be so calm and collected about this." He stated, He laughed at Edd's words, how could he find any of this humorous. He just outed himself in front of all of their classmates and he was laughing, "Dude, chill Nazz is gay and were cool." He shrugged as if everything was that simple, Edd shook his head in disbelief, "You both have known on another since you were young, that's different."

A stern look crossed his face before his responded, "So have we. Yeah we've had our differences. Doesn't mean I'd hate you for something you couldn't control."

Edd was dumbfounded; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had always imagined what Kevin would say in this type of situation, however it had never been so reassuring. "Ha, something I can't control." He mumbled, "What you say?" he sighed and shook his head, "Nothing." As their awkward conversation came to a reluctant close on Kevin's half Nazz and Marie walked out of the building. The seemed calmer than before. Nazz had cried away her make up and was now sports a freshly wash face, Marie held onto as if she planned to float away. "We should ditch this stupid thing and get to the real party!" Marie suggested, Edd moved away from the pillar he was up against and headed toward the car. "I second that."

They all settled on going to the diner and then heading over to downtown Peach Creek. Thankfully once entering the diner no one was there from prom, most likely everyone had gone to one of the after parties. Edd was glad for this, he didn't want to have to deal with anyone's hate or pestered with their innocent questions; that had been one of his many fears other than the crippling hate that accompanies one when they open up about their sexuality. Are you the guy or the girl? How does it work? Have you ever got into a sword fight?

It was clear from the lack of knowledge that many people in this small town that most people were in fact not gay or had never interacted with someone who was gay because the crazed Christians had driven them off with their pitchforks and mobs.

He would gladly offer them insist if they didn't treat him as if he was an animal in a zoo or some science experiment. He mentally sighed as the others ordered their food; he had practically crawled into the far corner of the booth slouching down as far as he could. Kevin had slide in beside him all the while Nazz and Marie were lost in their own little world holding onto one another.

They ate their quickly and quietly once it arrived, and before he knew he was back behind the wheel driving downtown; little shops lined the 2 mile street area, a fountain stood present in the center with water flowing. It was some place small and sweet for local concerts and people to get together; kids from school loitered the nearby parks and hung out at the old Peach Creak High turned middle school that was close by. Restaurants offered patio seating to enjoy the lively atmosphere offered by the downtown area as several ice cream stands stood in competition with one another.

The girls walked off hand in hand seeming to be whispering sweet nothings too each other leaving the two former rivals to their thoughts. It was Kevin who dared to finally break the silence, "I have a cousin who's gay." Edd gave off a short laugh, "I don't know him."

The jock pushed his shoulder playfully; if one didn't know them they'd think he had been flirting with the sockhead. "I didn't think you did. Strange enough were both named Kevin. Our moms are sisters, they were pregnant around same time didn't let anyone know what they were naming us and it was too late to do anything since everything was already in writing." He chuckled at the family memory. The silence greeted the pair once more at the mention of Kevin's mom.

"Kids a little nerdy, but stupid brave and a little stubborn." This time it was Edd's turn to push Kevin innocently, "Sounds like a certain local redhead I know." A deep hearty laugh vibrated through Kevin's chest, while Edd grinned wildly at the sight before him. "Guy his with is kind of a douche. Smart, but a douche. Never know when he's insulting ya'. But they seem to love each other," He paused "So are you-" he didn't have to continue to get where he was headed with his question, curiosity was the biggest thing people had when it came to things that they quite couldn't grasp.

"No." Edd responded flatly this stopped the ginger dead in his tracks, wide eyed with shocked look. "Someone from-" He shook his head not wishing to vocalize such a answer, he couldn't understand how someone like Kevin was so open and _calm_ about this let alone get why he was even answering him. He knew why, that tiny glimmer of hope that if he divulged his deepest darkest secrets then maybe Kevin would as well. And if they shared secrets, he prayed one of them would be in his favor.

"What do you .. um ya know?" He sighed dramatically, however this was going a little more into depth than he would like. "I think that's for me to know." Kevin gave him a smirk, "So who's gonna find out?"


End file.
